A walk down memory lane Dean edition
by Lois87
Summary: Set after "Home" ep 1x9. John asks Missouri to send the boys to Rockford Illinois to look for a Kristin Walsh. Please read and review. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Whipped!

**As some of you know I already have a story called "A walk down memory lane" but Sammy gets the girl in that one. This time it´s Deans turn. I hope you like it. Reviews will be very much appreciated. xxLois87**

**The story takes place at the end of the episode "Home" (1x09). This is my altered ending.**

"Did you tell the boys to go to Rockford, Illinois?" John stepped out of his hiding place and approached Missouri. "Yes but why didn´t you want to talk to them? They are both lost and need you to be there for them."

"I can´t, at least not yet. I need to know the truth first." Johns voice was filled with sadness. More than anything he wanted to talk to his beloved boys and console them but now was not the right time. Instead he had told Missouri to send Dean and Sam to Rockford to look for Kristin Walsh. He was sure the boys probably wouldn´t remember her since they were too young when they had first met her in 1983. The Walsh family had been friends with Marys family for decades and just like them they were hunters. Mary had stayed friends with Lisa Walsh over the years even after quitting the hunters business. Lisa Walsh was about the same age as Mary and was married to a fellow hunter named James. A couple of months after Dean was born, Lisa and James had a baby girl named Kristin.

After Mary was killed, John and the boys left Kansas and stayed with the Walsh family in Rockford. They were the only ones who didn´t think that John had gone crazy when he had told them that something supernatural killed his wife. James confirmed Johns suspicions and started training him. He taught John everything he knew about hunting.

_**Flashback. November 10th, 1983. Rockford, Illinois.**_

"Kristin honey, John and his boys will arrive shortly and they are going to live with us for a while. Dean and little Sam just lost their Mommy, so I need you to take care of them and be especially nice. Okay?" Lisa told her three and a half year old daughter.

"Of course Mommy." Kristin smiled. She was an only child and excited to have some company, especially baby Sam.

Just then they heard a car pull up their driveway. "They are here!" Kristin shouted excitedly and ran outside. John got out of the car with little Sam in his arms and Dean hiding behind him. John kneeled down and hugged the little girl. She smiled and kissed Sams forehead. "He´s so cute. Can I help you take care of him? Pretty please." Kristin gave him her best puppy dog eyes and he couldn´t help but smile back at her. "Of course." He replied. "Dean, cmon say hello to Kristin." He said and stepped aside. Dean clung to his Dads leg. Kristin got a little toycar out of her pocket and showed it to Dean. "This is for you." She said and handed him the car. He pulled away from John and took the car. "Thank you." He said shyly. "Do you want to come and play with me? I have a lot of toys and don´t worry they´re not all dolls. I´ve got some really awesome toycars." Kristin extended a hand and Dean took it without hesitation. A smile appeared on his face.

**Another Flashback. December 22th, 1983. Rockford, Illinois.**

The Winchesters had lived with the Walsh family for about 6 weeks now. The boys and Kristin shared her large bedroom, while John slept in the guestroom. The children were inseparable and spent every free minute together. Everytime John and James would return in the evening from training, they would find Kristin rocking Sam to sleep and singing lullabies to him.

She was also the one to console Dean when he woke up from nightmares.

**End Flashback.**

Meanwhile Dean and Sam were on their way to Rockford. "Do you think this Kristin chick knows where Dad is?" Sam asked as he once again flicked through his Dads journal.

"Dunno, but we might aswell give it a shot." Dean shrugged. That´s when a picture dropped out of the journal. Sam picked it up and took a look. A young Dean was sitting next to a girl who seemed to be his age. The girl had a baby in her arms. Sam turned the picture around. "Dean, Sammy and Kristin. December 1983." It said on the back of the picture. "Dean, take a look at this."Sam said and handed Dean the picture. "Woah. That explains why that name sounded so familiar. Seems like we have some history."

**Later that same day...**

Dean and Sam arrived in Rockford late that evening. "Let´s go check into a motel and have a few drinks. We´ll look for Kristin first thing tomorrow." Dean suggested and Sam agreed.

After checking into a local motel, the two boys went to a bar close by. Dean roamed the bar looking for some hot chicks. He returned to Sam and sighed as he sat down next to him on a bar stool. "I can´t believe this place. Four hot chicks tops and all of them had boyfriends." Sam just rolled his eyes at his brothers statement.

Just then a brunette girl appeared behind the bar counter. Dean spotted her instantly and whistled. "Make that five hot chicks. My lucky day." He grinned at his younger brother and then continued checking out the new arrival. She was about 5´6 tall, slim with curves at all the right places and had brown wavy hair that reached midback. She had a pretty face to match with long voluptuous eyelashes that highlighted her pale green eyes.

"Why am I doing this again?" Kristin asked her friend Kevin who owned the bar as he handed her an apron. "Jack called in sick and you still owe me a favour." He replied and she rolled her eyes at him. She then headed towards Dean and Sam.

"Hey boys, what can I get you?" _Oh my god, she´s even hotter up close, _Dean thought and put on his trademark smirk. "Two beers please and your phone number." Dean replied and winked at her. "Just because I have a nice rack and a pretty face to match doesn´t mean I´m some brainless Bimbo who falls for cheesy pick up lines." She retorted sarcastically as she filled two glasses with beer. "Sorry, I didn´t mean it like that. My name is..." Dean started but was cut off by her. "Let me guess, you are a talent scout for some big ass movie company? Sorry to break it to you but I don´t care who you are and I´m not interested in whatever offer you were planning to make." She paused and leaned on the bar counter. "Besides, you´re not my type sweetheart."

"What´s your type then?" Dean challenged. "I like smart guys who actually use their upstairs brain and you don´t strike me as one of them. From what I can tell, you don´t seem to be the sharpest tool in the shed." With these words she left and tended to the other people at the bar. Deans jaw dropped in disbelief and Sam just chuckled.

"Dude, you´ve been..."

"Don´t you dare say it Sammy." Dean warned but Sam ignored him.

"WHIPPED!" Sam laughed.

**The same evening, 3 hours later..**

Kristins shift was finally over. She poured herself a drink and joined the small crowd around the pool table. _Time for some fun, _she thought and smiled.

"Hey boys, mind if I play?" She asked the middleaged men.

"Honey, we don´t play for fun. What have you got to offer?" One of the men asked.

"How about the winner gets to spend the night with me?" She asked seductively. "But if I win, I´ll get 200 bucks from each one of you."

The five men laughed. "Okay." They agreed. _Foolish idiots to underestimate me like that, _she told herself and grinned. Soon enough she´d be a thousand bucks richer.

Dean and Sam watched her intently as beat guy after guy at pool. The men reluctantly handed her the money. She counted the money and stuffed it into her pocket.

Kristin made her way back to the bar counter where Kevin was serving more customers. "Hey Kev, I´m leaving. See ya!" She said and pulled him into a hug.

"Bye shortbus." She called over to Dean and grinned. Sam chuckled and waved goodbye to her. Kristin winked at Sam and blew him a kiss.


	2. My baby Sammy

**Ok people, I won´t post another chapter unless I get some reviews. What do you think about Kristin? Do you want her to stick around with the boys for a little longer? xxLois87**

The next morning Dean and Sam went to the Walshs house. "Hey Sammy, do you think she´s hot?" Dean asked with a smirk. "Cmon dude, is that all you ever think about?" Sam rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell. Shortly after a woman in her fifties opened the door. "Can I help you boys?" she asked as she inspected the two men in front of her.

"Hi! We were wondering if Kristin is home?" Dean asked. He couldn´t help but notice the womens pale green eyes that seemed so familiar.

"No, she´s out shopping. Secondly, who are you."

"I´m Dean Winchester and this is my brother..." Before he could finish his sentence, he was pulled into a bonecrushing hug.

"Oh my goodness, it has been decades. You two have become very handsome men. And look at you Sammy, gosh you are tall." She pulled away from Dean and hugged Sam. The boys just looked at her confused.

"You probably don´t remember me. The last time you saw me was in 1985. I´m Lisa Walsh, Kristins mom. Cmon inside. I´ll help you refresh your memory over some pie and coffee. You still like pie, don´t you Dean?"

Dean smiled. "Yes M´am." he replied politely.

Lisa ushered them inside. "Make yourselves feel at home. I´ll be back in a minute." She said and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the boys in the living room by themselves. Why did being at that house made them feel so comfortable?

They browsed through the living room to discover more pictures of them and Kristin. Sam picked up the framed picture that showed him as a baby and Kristin. She was rocking and giving him the bottle. "Dude, check this one out." Sam chuckled as he handed Dean the picture that showed him and Kristin smiling into the camera. Both had their front teeth missing.

"So are the pictures bringing back some memories?" They heard Lisa ask as she reentered the living room. Both boys just shook their heads. "Would you like me to fill you in? Kristin won´t be here for another hour." She offered and the boys gladly accepted.

"Your Mom and I were good friends back in the day. After she was killed, your Dad and you two came to live with us for a little over 2 years. John wanted to learn how to hunt and James, my husband, taught him how."

"Wait, you´re a hunter?" Sam asked suprised.

"Yes but after I had Kristin I stopped. James however continued." She explained and paused for a moment. "While James and John were out training or hunting, you boys would stay with me and Kristin. Every night she would rock Sammy to sleep and sing to him." Lisa smiled at that memory and then turned towards Dean. "You and Kristin were very close, literally inseparable. You wouldn´t go anywhere without her and everytime you had a nightmare, you would go to her for comfort."

Sam couldnt help but chuckle. Imagining his brother going to a girl for comfort, even though he was a kid at that time, was weird. Dean just glared at his younger brother.

Just then they heard the front door unlock. "Mom, I´m home." A female voice called out. "I´m in the living room, Kristin." Lisa answered.

"You sure missed out on that shopping spree Mom. They have a new lingerie in town where I got this really cute bra and..." Kristin stopped as she caught sight of the two men sitting in the living room. She recognized the boys from yesterday and stared at them with a mixture of disbelief and anger. Deans jaw dropped once again as he saw her standing in the doorway. The very same girl who blew him off yesterday stood there, looking gorgeous in a pair of low rise skinny jeans, a neckholder top and flat shoes.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"Kristin demanded angrily which earned her a glare from her mother.

"Kristin, these are Johns boys. Sam and Dean." Lisa introduced and the anger on Kristins face vanished. They boys stood up and smiled at Kristin. "Oh my gosh is that really my baby Sammy." She pulled him into a hug and looked him up and down. "Sorry that sounded a little creepy. It´s just, the last time I´ve seen you you were still wearing diapers. I can´t believe how handsome and tall you are."

Sam returned her smile. Dean coughed to gain Kristins attention. "What about me? Are you not happy to see me?" He asked and smirked. In response she smacked him on the back of his head. "Ouch, what was that for? Is that how you greet an old friend?"

"First of all I am happy to see you and no that´s not how I greet an old friend. That smack in the head was for hitting on me yesterday. Did you forget all the manners I taught you?" She had her hands on her hips.

Before he could respond, he was pulled into a hug by her.

"So what brings you boys here? I don´t mean to be rude but the last time I´ve seen you two was what? 20 years ago?"

"Our Dad has gone missing and we haven´t heard from in for a couple of months now. We´ve been looking for him everywhere but we can´t seem to find him. Anyways, we went to visit an old friend of his named Missouri and she told us that you might be able to help us." Sam explained.

"I´m sorry boys but I have no idea where he is. Last I heard from his was yesterday, he left me a voice message but didn´t say where he was. If you want you can listen to it." She offered and got out her cellphone. "Yes please."

She pushed a few buttons and put her phone on loudspeaker.

"Hey Kristin, it´s me John. I´m really sorry for disappearing out of your life so many years ago but I had no other choice. I didn´t want to endanger your family after everything you´ve done for my boys and me. I don´t have much time but I promise you that one day I´ll explain everything to you. Please keep an eye out for my boys, just like you did when you were younger. Send my greetings to your parents."

Dean and Sam exchanged disappointed glances. "It seems like you were sent here for a reason. Why don´t you boys stay with us for a couple of days. I´m currently working a job close by and could use some extra help. It´s my first hunt in years." Kristin offered.

"You´d be doing me a huge favour. Like Kristin said, she hasn´t been on a hunt for years now and I would sure feel better knowing that you two are watching her back." Lisa added and after hesitating, the boys eventually agreed.

Lisa headed to town shortly after to buy some groceries for dinner, leaving Kristin and the boys alone. "So how come you haven´t hunted for years?" Sam asked curiously.

"My parents wouldn´t let me because they wanted me to have a taste of what it´s like being normal. Going to college and that kinda stuff, you know. They said that once I graduated I could take some time off and decide wether I want to hunt or not. And tadaaa, here I am. I graduated 2 weeks ago from Harvard with a PhD in forensic science."

"Wow, that´s impressive." Kristin blushed at Sams comment.

"Anyways, let´s do some research on that haunted asylum." She said and handed the boys all the research she had done so far.

Later that day they all had dinner together. They did some more research after that but decided to call it a night 2 hours later. Kristin led the boys to the guestroom. "Goodnight, Sammy." She said and tiptoed to give him a peck on the cheek. He blushed a little. "Night Dean." She said and turned around. "What? No goodnight kiss for me?" he said and winked at her which earned him another smack on the back of his head. "Dude, seriously don´t make me knock some sense into you. You won´t be getting anything from me unless you remember your manners." With that she left.

"Again, you´ve been whipped." Sam chuckled.

"Shut your piehole, Sammy." Dean warned. "It´s Sam, not Sammy."

"Why can she call you Sammy without being told off?"

"Because you´re an idiot and she´s not." Sam replied and retreated into the bathroom.


	3. Why do you always have to hit me?

**Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate them. Keep them coming. Enjoy chapter3! xxLois87**

Kristin woke up in the middle of the night and went down to the kitchen to get something to drink. She was surprised to find Sam sitting all by himself at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee clutched in his hands.

"Hey Sammy, trouble sleeping huh?" Her voice reflected concern.

"Just a nightmare. Nothing serious, no need to worry."

"You know, you shouldn´t drink coffee when you have trouble sleeping. How about I make you some of my special hot chocolate?" She smiled and got everything she needed out of the cupboards. 5 minutes later she replaced Sams coffee mug with a giant cup of hot chocolate that had a whipped cream topping with tiny marshmellows on it.

"Wow, that looks delicious." Kristin smiled at his comment and sat down next to him with her own cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Sams mind drifted off as he took a sip from his cup.

"Penny for your thoughts." Her words brought him back to reality.

"Just savouring the moment." The sight of the sad smile on his face broke Kristins heart. She took his hand into hers and squeezed it gently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Their hands still remained together. He knew he could trust her so he decided to tell her his story.

"My girlfriend was killed a few months ago by a demon."

"I´m so sorry." Looking into his eyes she could see the pain and guilt.

"I´ve dreamt about it. I could have stopped it from happening but I didn´t. I thought those dreams were nothing but stupid nightmares."

Kristin stood up from the barstool she was sitting on and wrapped her arms around Sam.

"Sammy, it´s not your fault. There was no chance you could have known that your dreams would come true." She whispered gently and pulled away a little. Her hands travelled up to Sams face and cupped it. Sam closed his eyes for a minute. Since Jess´death no other woman had touched him the way Kristin did and it felt good.

He opened his eyes again and looked straight into hers.

"You should try and get some sleep." She kissed his forehead and motioned for him to follow her upstairs. They walked by the guestroom first and could hear Dean snore.

"Geez, he snores like a 70 year old beer bellied man." Kristins words caused Sam to chuckle. He was about to go into the guestroom but she held him back.

"Cmon you can sleep in my room. You are in need of a good nights sleep and you won´t get one with Dean around."

Sam was about to decline but the determined look on her face told him that she wouldn´t take no for an answer.

They entered her bedroom and he was once again surprised at how normal it looked. It was a large room with a king-sized canopy bed by the window. The baby blue walls were covered with pictures, diplomas, postcards and posters.

Kristin slided into one side of the bed and Sam into the other. He was about to switch off the light on his bedside table when he spotted a tiny teddy bear and what looked like a framed valentines card that was made by a child.

"That teddy bear used to be yours. Dean and me named him Mr Giggles because everytime one of us would use him to tickle you, you would giggle." She smiled at the memory.

Sam picked up the frame that contained the valentines card and took a close look. Hearts were drawn all over it and 'I love you Kristin' was written, or more scribbled, on one side.

"Believe it or not but Dean made that card." She chuckled when she saw the irritated look on Sams face. "Let´s get some sleep now. I need my beauty rest." She winked and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sam put the frame back and switched off the light. She reached for his hand under the covers and held it tight as she drifted off to sleep. For the first time in months Sam slept peacefully through the entire night.

***

Dean woke up the next morning to find Sams bed empty. He got dressed and headed downstairs to look for his younger brother. Loud music was originating from the kitchen so he went to check out what was going on in there. Kristin, who was dressed in shorts and a tank top that revealed a bit of her flat tummy and the dimples on the small of her back, was making breakfast and singing along to the music. He stood there and listened to her amaizing voice. _Damn that woman can sing, _he thought.

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I dont know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What are the things that I want to say

Just arent coming out right

I'm tripping on words

You got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of

You and me and all of the people

With nothing to do nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?

And in what month?

This clock never seemed so alive

Even though the song ended she kept on humming it.

"You´ve got one hell of a voice. I didn´t think you could sing, especially like that." Kristin was startled, she didn´t notice that he was there.

"Damn, do you always sneak up on people like that?" She retorted and he just smirked in response.

"Sorry. Have you seen Sam? He wasn´t in his bed when I woke up."

"He´s still asleep in my room." She stated matter of factly. Dean gave her the 'Oh my god, of all the people you had to have sex with my brother' look and she just rolled her eyes. _Damn that dude so has his head in the gutter, _she thought. Just then Sam entered the kitchen.

"Good morning." He greeted his older brother and Kristin.

"I´m sure you´re having a good morning." Dean remarked sarcastically. Sam just looked at him confused.

"I was just about to tell Dean that we spent all night having hot and steamy sex." Kristins words shocked both brothers. She slapped Dean in the back of his head.

"Jeez, get your head out of the gutter." She rolled her eyes once again and glanced over to Sam who was still blushing.

"Damn woman, why do you always have to hit me?" Dean said with mock hurt in his voice as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I told you already and FYI Sam stayed in my room because you were snoring like an old man. Anyways, let´s have some breakfast, we have lots of work to do. A police officer named Kelly shot his wife and himself yesterday. Guess where he was patrolling before he went home? The asylum." She explained as she set the table. "I suggest we interview his partner Gunderson. I know for a fact that he usually hangs out in Kevins bar after his shift. So we´ll head there at around 7pm. Once we´re done we can go check out the asylum ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan." The boys agreed.

***

After breakfast the three hunters started to prepare everything for the evening. They cleaned all their weapons and stocked up on supplies such as salt, lighter fluid and matches. At some point Kristin left the brother to run some errands in town. Sam was doing some research on his laptop and Dean was busy cleaning his gun.

"So Sam, are you sweet on Kristin or what?" There was a hint of jealoucy in Deans voice.

"I´m actually capable of just being friends with a girl, unlike you."

"Cmon you can´t tell me that you don´t think she´s smoking."

"She is but that doesn´t mean I want to have sex with her. Are you actually jealous?"

"Why should I be? It´s not like she´s the only hot girl in town." Sam knew his brother was lying.

"Yeah, whatever."

***

The three hunter headed to the bar at around 6.45pm. They had decided that Dean would play the annoying reporter and Sam the 'hero' who would save Gunderson.

They all entered the bar separately. Kristin went in first, followed by Dean and then Sam. After saying hello to her friend Kevin she went straight for the pooltable.

"Hey boys, mind if I join in?" She smiled innocently at the group of men that surrounded the pool table. _I might aswell hustle some pool instead of just sitting around, _she thought.

The Winchesters entered the bar and Dean sat down next to Gunderson at the bar counter. He started harassing him and at some point Sam interfered just like planned.

Dean left Gunderson and Sam and walked over to Kristin who victoriously counted the money she had just won.

"How about another game?" Dean asked and smirked at Kristin.

"Well, what have you got to offer sweetheart?" She asked teasingly.

"Whatever you want. You win, you choose." He paused. "But if I win, I get a kiss."

"Deal." She agreed and handed him a cue.

It was a close call but in the end Kristin won. "So what do you want?" Dean asked defeated.

"Don´t worry sweetheart, I´ll come up with something." She winked and followed Sam, who left the bar, outside. Dean was right behind her.

***

**Sorry for the sudden end. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Btw the song Kristin is singing along to is by Lifehouse and it´s called "You and me and all other people". It´s worth listening to. How did you like my song choice anyway? xxLoix87**


	4. Cmon Deano, shake your booty!

The three hunters regrouped outside the bar.

"So Sammy, did you find out anything useful?" Kristin asked.

"Gunderson said that Kelly wasn´t the type to shoot his wife. They were patrolling the asylum that night and Kelly was searching the south wing." Sam paused for a moment. "Back in 1972 a bunch of teenagers died in a fire after one of them went nuts. Guess where it happened?"

"South wing." Dean answered. "Let´s go check out the place."

A ten minute drive later the trio arrived at the asylum. They got out of the Impala and armed themselves with shotguns and flashlights. Once fully armed, they entered the building and went straight for the south wing.

"Let´s split up, so we can cover more ground." Kristin suggested.

"No way we´re letting you go all by yourself." Dean objected.

"Geez don´t get you panties, thongs or what ever kind of undergarment you´re wearing in a twist. I´ll be fine on my own." She retorted.

"Dean´s right, Kristin. Please?" Sam gave her his best puppy dog eyes and she eventually caved.

"Fine, I´ll go with Mr Machoman. Be careful, Sammy." She cupped his face briefly with her left hand and then turned towards the older Winchester. "Cmon Deano, shake your booty. We´ve got a ghost to gank." She said and smacked his ass as she passed him and took the lead.

Sam chuckled at Deans shocked reaction, he surely didn´t see that one coming.

"Why the hell do you always have to do that?" Dean complained.

"Smack your ass? Hey, that was the first time I did that." Kristin defended herself.

"I didn´t mean that and you know it."

"Oooh sorry, did I hurt your feelings? I´m sure those brainless bimbos you attract beg on their knees for a night with you. If it makes you feel any better, you can grope my boobies." Her voice was full of sarcasm.

Dean grunted in frustration. This girl was driving him insane but still he couldn´t help himself but feel extremely attracted to her. She was a whole new level of hot but there was so much more to her than just her looks.

"Seems like this is definetely ground zero, The EMF is going off the hook." Her voice brought him back into reality.

He didn´t notice the loose lamp dangling right above his head. Kristing however did and she pushed him aside before it could hit him. The lamp missed her by a few inches and it hit the ground with a loud bang.

Another loud bang followed seconds after as both hunters hit the ground aswell. Dean was laying on the floor with Kristin on top of him and both of them were staring at one another akwardly.

Their heads started moving closer and their lips were about an inch apart.

"Guys, are you ok? I heard a loud noise." They were startled by Sams voice.

"No, I just saved Deano here from getting hit in the head by that lamp. Didn´t wanna risk to damage that little upstairs brain he has left." She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Haha, very funny." Dean retorted and got up to his feet aswell.

"Anyways, check out what I found." Sam showed them the framed picture he had found. A man in a white coat was on it. 'Dr Sanford Elicott' was ingraved into the bottom of the frame.

"That name sounds familiar." Kristin paused for a moment and tried to memorize where she had heard that name. "Aah, now I remember. The psychiatrist my friend used to see is called Elicott. We should check him out tomorrow. But for now let´s get out of here, this place gives me the creeps."

*** *** ***

The next day Sam made an appointment with Dr James Elicott in order to get some more information on the asylum. Dean and Kristin decided to wait in the Impala for him.

"So are we just going to sit here and roll thumbs until Sam comes back?"

"Well, what else are we supposed to do sweetheart?" Kristin looked at him expectantly.

"We could talk. You could tell me about yourself for starters."

"My zodiac sign´s aries, I´ve got 2 tattoos, real C cup boobs and I like to hustle pool."

"Can you for once leave out the sarcasm. I meant really talk."

Kristin was surprised at the seriousness in his voice. _Maybe I should give him a chance, _she thought.

"Sorry. What would you like to know?"

"What you´ve been up to after we parted ways." He was genuinely interested.

"My parents started to train me like a hunter but they always prioritized my 'normal' life. I was only allowed to go on hunts during school holidays." She paused for a moment. "A few years ago I got accepted into Harvard where I led an entirely normal life just like I had promised my parents. My Dad died about a year ago and I was about to quit school but luckily my Mom talked some sense into me. I graduated and here I am now, hunting with Sammy and you."

"Are you going to continue hunting?"

"I don´t know. I got a taste of what it feels like to be normal and to be honest I kinda liked it but on the other hand I feel like I owe it to my Dad to continue the family business. I guess the only option I have is to figure out some kind of compromise. The FBI offered me a job, which would allow me to do so."

"Sam left Dad and me a few years ago to go to Stanford. Dad had gone missing a couple of months ago and I just showed up at Sams doorstep and asked him for help. His girlfriend was killed when I dropped him back off at their place. Sometimes I wonder if she´d still be alive if I didn´t show up." Dean sounded guilty.

"Dean." Kristin put a hand on his knee and looked him in the eyes. "Don´t blame yourself. Neither Sam nor you are responsible for her death."

They remained in their position for a while until they saw Sam exit the building. Kristin took her hand of Deans knee.

"I´m surprised. Who would have thought that Dean Winchester is capable of having normal conversations." She winked at him.

Sam slid into the backseat of the Impala.

"How was it? Did you talk about your feelings?" Dean joked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Haha, very funny Dean. Anyways, turns out that the south wing was the place where they kept all the hardcore patients. They rioted and a fire errupted. Some bodies were never recovered, including Sanford Elicotts body." He explained.

**Sorry for the sudden ending. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. xxLois87**


	5. There s no territory for you to mark

**Thank you for your reviews, they always make me happy! I made some changes, so instead of going with Dean, Kat´s going with 87**

The Winchesters and Kristin returned to the asylum later that day.

"Seems like there´s not just one spirit in this place." Sam said as he picked up the multiple spirit readings.

"Here, take this to locate the spirits." Kristin tossed him a camcorder and he flipped it open and turned it on.

"Dean over there." Sam motioned to the deformed female ghost across the room and without hesitation his older brother shot it.

"Why didn´t she attack us?" Kristin wondered. Just then she heard a whimper originating from a turned over bed. She looked over to Dean and motioned towards the bed. With a swift handmovement he pushed it away to reveal a girl crouched on the floor.

"Hey it´s ok. We´re here to help." Dean offered the girl a hand and pulled her to her feet.

"What´s your name and what are you doing in here?"

"I´m Kat. My boyfriend Gavin dared me to go with him here. We got separated and then I heard him scream."

"I´ll get her outside. Dean and Kristin, go look for Gavin." Sam instructed.

"No way. I´m staying here. I need to find Gavin, I´m not going to leave without him." Kat insisted.

"Kat´s coming with me. We´ll check the ground floor. Dean, you and Kristin take the first floor."

*** *** ***

The hunters split up and regrouped 20 minutes later. Sam and Kat were accompanied by a boy that looked about Kats age.

"Ooh hello." Gavin greeted Kristin with a flirtatious smile. Kat just glared at him. "What? You said you were going to break up with me." He defended himself.

"She´s out of your league dude." Dean intruded and stepped protectively in front of Kristin.

"Sorry pal, I didn´t know she was with you." Gavin waved his hands in defeat.

"I´m not with him." Kristin said, setting the record straight. "Cmon big boy, there´s no territory for you to mark." She added and pushed Dean aside.

"Hello? Do I have to remind you why we´re here again?" Sam paused and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Kat had a little encounter with a ghost earlier and it whispered a number into her ear. 137. See if you can find the room while I get these two out."

Dean and Kristin nodded in acknowledgment and took off.

*** *** ***

"Found it." Kristin pointed to the door in front of her. "Room 137."

The two entered the room which turned out to be an office. After a while of searching the room, Dean triumphantly pulled out a briefcase from a secret panel. "I found the good doctors journal." He paused for a moment and flicked through it. "Seems like he was conducting radical torture experiments on his patiens. Let´s go and get Sam."

They headed back upstairs and Dean almost got shot by Kat with rocksalt. "Sorry, I thought you were a ghost." She apologized.

"Why are you still in here?" Kristin demanded.

"The doors are all locked, Sam said it was the spirits doing. He left about 10 minutes ago after Dean called him and told him to go to the basement." She replied.

"I never called him." Dean exchanged looks with Kristin. Both knew that something was wrong and that Sam was in trouble.

"Go. I´ll follow once I made sure that these two are safe."

*** *** ***

Kristin poured a salt circle around Kat and Gavin and instructed them to stay inside. She took off and headed to the basement after the boys.

She heard the boys shout at one another and followed their voices. The sight that awaited her let her blood run cold. Dean was on the floor and Sam had a gun pointed at him.

"Cmon Sam, if you hate me that much than pull the damn trigger already." Dean demanded.

Before Sam could pull the trigger, Kristin had jumped in front Dean in an attempt to shield him from the bullet but to her surprise the gun only made a clicking sound.

Dean jumped up to his feet and knocked his younger brother unconscious.

Meanwhile Kristin had spotted some hair sticking out of a cabinet. She opened it and found Dr Sanfords corpse stuffed in it. "Dean, I found that SOB." She called over and got ready to torch him.

All of a sudden her flashlight started to flicker and before she could react, a trolley slammed into her back and caused her to drop to the floor.

"Kristin!" Dean yelled out.

Elicott appeared and approached him.

"Let me help you, I can make you better." Elicott slammed Dean against the wall and reached out for him but before he could make physical contact he engulfed in flames.

Kristin had successfully torched Elicott.

"Are you ok?" Dean helped her up.

"Yeah, I´ll be fine." She went over to Sam to check up on him.

"Sammy, wake up." She said repeatedly and slapped his face gently.

Eventually after a couple of minutes he regained consciousness.

*** *** ***

They escorted Kat and Gavin back to their car before heading back to the Impala.

"I´m sorry Dean. Sorry for what I said back there." Sam apologized.

"No apologies needed, it wasn´t you. Just forget about it."

Their moment was interrupted by the ringing of Deans cellphone. His eyes widened in disbelief as he checked the Caller ID.

"Dad?"


	6. Farewell for now

**Sorry that this chapter is rather short but it´s the end of this "episode". Kristin will make her next appearance in "Faith". xxLois**

It was 5am by the time they arrived back at Kristins house. She had managed to convince them to rest a few hours first before heading off to Burkitsville, Indiana.

Dean woke up at around 2pm and headed downstairs to get something to eat. Kristin was sitting by the kitchen counter and she appeared to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey there! How´s your back?" He greeted her.

"Oh hi. Hurts like hell but I´ll live. Want some coffee?"

"Yes please."

She stood up and poured some coffee into a cup for him and placed it next to hers on the table.

"Thanks." He sat down next to her and took a sip from his cup. "So did you come up with something?" She knew that he meant the pool game she had won against him.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She smiled and before he could reply, her lips were pressed against his. He responded to the passionate yet gentle kiss.

She pulled away and he reluctantly let her.

"Not bad." She commented and winked at him. "I`m off to take a shower. See you in a bit."

*** *** ***

"So I guess this means goodbye." Sam stated as he threw his duffle bag into the Impalas trunk.

"Yes, at least for now. Don´t be strangers boys." Lisa Walsh smiled.

"If you need help don´t hesitate to call. Take care." Kristin pulled Sam into a bonecrushing hug. She tiptoed and gave the younger Winchester a peck on the cheek.

Dean coughed and Kristin turned around to face him. "I haven´t forgotten about you." She pulled him into a hug aswell. "Look out for Sammy. He needs his older brother more than you can imagine." She whispered into his ear before giving him a brief peck on the lips.

After saying their goodbyes the Winchesters got into the Impala and drove off.

*** *** ***


	7. Admit it, you liked it

**A few weeks have passed since Kristin and the **_**Winchesters parted ways. This is my rewrite of the episode "Faith". Enjoy and please review! Cheers, xxLois.**_

_It was 3 am when Kristins cellphone rang and ripped her out of yet another pleasant dream she was having about Dean. Damn, that cocky green eyed guy had gotten under her skin more than she liked to admit._

_This better be important, _she thought and answered her phone without bothering to check the Caller ID.

"Hello." She sounded grumpy.

_"It´s me Sam."_

"Hey Sammy, what´s the emergency?" Groggily, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

_"It´s Dean. He had an accident and it doesn´t look good. I.. I .. I don´t know what to do. I tried to call Dad but he doesn´t answer and you were the only other person I could think of." _

"Calm down honey. What happened?"

_"We were on a hunt and he got electrocuted. The doctors said that he had a heart attack."_

"Text me your exact location and I will be there as soon as possible. Stay strong Sammy, we´re going to get through this together."

_"Thanks. See you soon." He hung up._

Kristins phone rang again and she wrote down the adress Sam had sent her. She phoned the aiport and booked the first flight to Nebraska which was leaving at 6am.

Packing her bags in a rush, she called a cab and headed off to the airport.

*** *** ***

Kristin arrived at the hospital at around 8.30am and went straight to Deans room. Sam was sitting outside by the door, clutching a paper cup of coffee in his shaking hands. He stood up once he spotted her and pulled her into a hug.

"I´m so sorry Sammy." She whipered into his ear as she soothingly rubbed his back. "How is he now?"

"He´s asleep."

"Speaking of sleep, you should get some rest aswell. I´ll stay with him." Sam was about to protest but she cut him off before he could say a word. "I won´t take no for an answer. Just try to get a couple of hours of sleep. Don´t worry he´s in good hands. I promise that if something comes up I´ll call you right away."

Sam knew she was right and went back to the motel without objecting any further.

Kristin entered Deans room and closed the door behind her quietly. It broke her heart to see him like that, so pale and fragile looking.

She approached his bed, took off her shoes and got under the sheets next to him. He didn´t wake up as she carefully draped a leg around him and rested a hand on his chest. Listening to the sound of his heartbeat, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

*** *** ***

A few hours later Dean woke up and a smile crept upon his face as he watched the sleeping girl next to him. She looked so peaceful, almost childlike. He pulled her a little closer and inhaled the sweet coconut scent of her hair as if it was a drug, his own personal drug.

Her hand was still resting on his chest and he covered it with his own.

She opened her eyes to find Dean looking at her with an amused look on his face.

"Do I have crazy hair or what´s so funny?" Kristin smiled back.

"Nothing, your hair´s fine. How..."

"Sam called me and I took the first flight out here." She cut him off and sat up. "How are you holding up?"

"I´m alright, no pain or anything."

Just then Doctor Crawford entered the room with a nurse in tow. Kristin stood up and slipped her shoes on.

"Hello, my name´s Dr Crawford and this is Nurse Willis. And you are?" He extended his hand and Kristin shook it.

"I´m Kristin..."

"My girlfriend." Dean cut her off and squeezed her ass before resting his hand on her hip. Oh, how he had waited to do that.

_He´s so gonna pay for that, _Kristin shot him a brief glare and then turned back towards the doctor with a smile on her face.

Just then Sam entered the room, looking a little better than he did yesterday. "Hi." He greeted everyone and walked up next to Kristin.

"So Dr Crawford, what´s wrong with my boyfriend?"

"He suffered a myocardinal infarction which left irreversible permanent damage. I´m sorry to tell you that he has about a month left to live."

A tear ran down her cheek and she held onto Deans hand like it was her lifeline. The doctor and nurse left the room after giving him his medication.

"It´s ok." Dean sat up and pulled her into a hug.

"How can you say that? Haven´t you heard what he said? Nothing´s ok." She sobbed and wiped her eyes dry. _Don´t cry, you´ve got to stay strong, _she told herself over and over again.

Sam exited the room without saying a word and took out his cellphone. This was the tenth time he tried to reach John but once again it went straight to voicemail. "Damn it, Dad." he cursed.

"Hey Sammy." He turned around to see Kristin standing there. "I was worried about you."

"I tried to reach Dad again but it went straight to voicemail, as usual." He paused for a moment and clenched his hands into fists. "His own son is going to die and he doesn´t even bother to answer a simple phone call."

Kristin pulled him into a hug. "Well, I´m here now. You are not alone in this. We´ll save Dean."

"Thank you. I´m heading back to the motel to do some research."

"Good idea Sam. I´ll stay here. See you later." She gave him a peck on the cheek and headed back.

*** *** ***

"Dean, what the hell do you think you´re doing?" She demanded as she saw him pack his things together.

"Checking myself out. I´m not going to waste the little time I have left in this hospital." Kristin was about to object but she was silenced by his lips pressing on hers. "Stop me if you can." He breathed into her mouth and took his bag.

She slapped the back of his head. "Son of a bitch, that hurt." He cursed.

"Dude, don´t for a second think that you can just grope my ass in public and kiss me whenever you please."

"Admit it, you liked it." He said teasingly and smirked.

"Oh you wish, sweetheart."

*** *** ***

Dean and Kristin took a cab back to the motel and were welcomed by a very astonished Sam.

"What the hell are you doing here Dean? You were supposed to stay in the hospital for a couple of days."

"Dude seriously, I´m not going to die in a hospital where the nurses aren´t even hot." He sounded like he was back to his usual cocky self. Kristin just rolled her eyes.

**Sorry for yet another sudden ending. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please leave a review! Thanks. xxLois87**


End file.
